Pastime Fling City
by spacecrap
Summary: At their roaring twenties, The Gaang meets again. With others happy on their relationships, Sokka comes back to meet Toph. The two eventually starts getting attracted to one another but to what extent can they hold up to? -to say that neither of them takes love seriously.


"Hey Sokka?-" Flinching a little, Sokka turned to see his sister in a long blue night robe to hide away from the icy night weather, "Katara? What are you doing awake?" And he looked back at the sight that was accompanying him before his sister did, the moon. "I'm supposed to be asking you that. What are you thinking about?" She stood by his side, touching the metal railings of the boat they are on. It's been a few hours away from their homeland in the Southern Water Tribe, they left to start their journey to the Earth Kingdom as they've been planning to. After Aang and Zuko proposed to build a city after Yu Dao, a city where the four nations can live together in harmony, they all went off to their own agendas for a few months to fix all their plans before the making of the city. And now it has been the rightful time to settle there. "I… I actually don't feel right." He answered with a solemn gleam on his eyes that were usually of sarcasm, "What do you mean? Aren't you excited? This city will be the first city where all the nations built an alliance to form. Not to mention that the team avatar will reunite again after all these years." Katara smiled, laying her head on her hand waiting for her brother's reply, "Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't be overthinking about it" He stretched out his muscular arms upwards and laughed out his worry, "What are you worrying about anyways? That you will get to see Suki again?" Katara teased. Many years had passed and almost everyone has moved on with their lives, as well as Suki. Due to her being a loyal Kyoshi warrior, her duties when asked to guard the fire nation's fire lord years before has taken its toll, their relationship did not work out. Falling fond of Zuko, she knew she can't continue with her attachments to Sokka and they eventually broke up. It was mutual though, as they both knew how much they adored each other and how the other fulfilled what was somehow incomplete in one of them during the few years they were together. Suki continued with her life, and Sokka can say the same way about himself. "You know we're just good friends now. I'm just feeling so anxious seeing everyone back again. It's all..-" and as if they were reading each other's mind, they continued, "-overwhelming." They snickered and Katara opened her arms for an embrace, "Thanks. You always know when I need a hug" and they let go, "You know, I've been wondering about you and Toph a lot." Katara blurted out, the same time did his heart thump a little upon hearing the name, "W-What about us?" He asked, "It's just… from the whole team you two have been the most- platonic, you know? And they always do say that that kind of friendship makes a relationship last longer than any other kinds." She babbled. Sokka scratched the back of his head, eventually answering, "Well. I'm just glad if we see her again" and smiled.

Toph and Aang has been waiting at the pier for the arrival of the siblings, their wait soon came to an end when the nearing Water tribe boat stopped to drop off their new citizens, "Katara- Sweetie! Right here!" Aang yelled and with his airbending, flew out to the boat to join his girlfriend. The couple shared their hugs and kisses which didn't please Toph- much more grossing her out. "If you two lovebirds are done, kindly tell me when Captain Boomerang will show himself up so I would have company puking my guts out" Toph smirked, iconically crossing her arms. "Actually, I haven't seen Sokka when I got out- I think you should go get him Toph. Aang and I will just wait outside. He's probably still asleep and you'll have the pleasure yelling at his ear again" Katara smiled, "I feel sorry for the guy." And with her evil smile she sent off to find the first cabin where he was staying to find it locked. Being a metalbender helps a lot when plotting evil things for your friend. Upon opening the door the only evil thing that struck her was his shirtless body hitting her face, "Sokka?" "T-Toph?"


End file.
